Gigapede
The Gigapede is a giant tapeworm-like demon which entered the Human world through a time-space rift. It possesses a strong exoskeleton that impedes enemy attacks, and can generate ball-lightning to deter foes.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — Gigapede: "Giant creature that made its way into the Human world through a rift in the time-space fabric. Relentlessly strikes down foes with a high voltage attack." One Gigapede defends the Incandescent Space in the ground floors of the Temen-ni-gru, while two others infest Leviathan's intestines. Strategy Any weapon will do for this boss, but Agni & Rudra and Cerberus have an edge in that many of their combos extend below the plane of the floor, (a.k.a. Dante's feet.) First, jump on its head, then hit it as many times as you can until it goes inside a hole, dodging any electric attacks as you go, and repeat. Try not to fall to the ground, since it has special electric attacks for when you are on the ground. The holes scattered throughout its arena are connected, such that Gigapede's entrance will always determine the exit. Also a bright light will emit from the hole it will come through. Memorizing these connections is extremely useful for predicting Gigapede's next move and positioning yourself for miniimum battle time, since it cannot be attacked while inside the walls. Attacking the head deals the most damage, but its body segments can be knocked off with enough forced coersion, making its attacks easier to dodge. Occasionally, Gigapede will also twist around, attempting to knock you down to the ground. Simply jump or Air Hike to avoid this. Be careful, because sometimes Gigapede couples this move with an electrical attack, giving you two things to dodge. The two Gigapedes found inside Leviathan do not need to be killed to proceed. It is possible simply to run away from them, as they will stop when they reach the membrane to the next chamber, blocking your way back. This method grants no Orb rewards. However, they can be killed for an amount of Red Orbs and a few Style points. Cerberus is especially useful here as it attacks quickly and has little recovery time after combos. It is also possible to kill them with firearms once they reach the membrane, although it will take some time. Battle In the Temen-ni gru area the Gigapede will fly through the holes in the wall, the most common being the one at each end of the area. It starts off slow with a limited range (Under its body) lightning attack. Once its HP is lowered halfway it starts to speed up (It also does this when hit in the head). Its next tactic is either to shoot purple or blue balls of lightinging at you or fly above you and out of your melee range. It can also swirl around making it difficult for you to stay on top of it. Its next attacks are either a giant electric ball that once it hits the ground spreads out like a wave or rows of lightning similar to the ones under its body but they fly after you. It will send homing balls at you if you are standing on the ledge closesest to the farthest tunnel by going under the ledge and shooting. Overall this enemy is one of the weakest and easiest in the game. The best tactic is to use Cerberus' Revolver or type 1 combo on the head since it is fast and you can knock off health easily. References Category:Devil May Cry 3 Bosses